Cotton Chains
by Blackie Shell Paws and Furface
Summary: Beck has been kidnapped, and his friends are determined to get him back. But Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Rex and Trina aren't really experienced with rescuing, and Beck's captor is getting more psycotic by the minute.
1. A Glitter Covered Locker

The seventeen year old girl glared at her older brother, who cowered under her. She sighed, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She was tall, with shoulder length blonde hair, and would have been pretty if not for the seemingly permanent pout on her face.

"Mum and Dad will kick you out if anything happens. Personally, I think they should have got rid of you months ago, but that's just me," she said, surveying her painted nails coolly.

"That's why I'm not doing it," he whined, running his hand through his thick, greasy hair, "I didn't mean to set fire to that old folk's home, but Mum and Dad just don't see my side of it!"

"For God's sake, how stupid are you, Randy?" she scowled, "three people died. Dad had to bribe someone to get you out of that." He winced, and shuffled his foot against the carpet.

"S'not my fault."  
"Sure," she drawled, "listen. You do this one thing for me, and I won't tell Mum and Dad what you did to the cat."

"They never liked that cat!" he protested, but she silenced him with a glance.

"One wrong step," she hissed, "and you will be history. And with no money, where are you going to go? There's no way I'm giving you anything." He grimaced, but eventually nodded his head.

"What do you want?"

"You're an okay actor, right?" she asked, fishing in her bag for a phone.

"Is that an iPhone?" he asked, sounding furious, "I've been asking for one for, like, months, and they give you one?"

"Randy," she warned.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he mumbled, "I prefer playing the bad guys, though. The goodies are just so," he paused trying to find a suitable word, "wet." She nodded, looking satisfied.

"Look at this," she said, clicking on something. He leaned forwards.

"Not so close," she squealed, "you'll get grease on it!" He stepped back, and looked with dull interest as she showed him a series of pictures.

They were all of the same boy. He looked around sixteen years old, with dark hair and olive skin. Different people were featured in them- a short girl with bright red hair, and dark skinned boy, another boy with a puppet, a girl with straight brown hair and a girl with blue streaks in her hair who always seemed to have her arm curled around the boy's possessively.

"Woah," he said, "are you, like, stalking him or something?"  
"Isn't he perfect?" she sighed.

"I guess," he said warily, "but he looks way younger than you."

"Only one year," she snapped defensively, "anyway, I need you to put your-," she paused, "acting skills into play. I know you're pretty good at it, I saw you convince Aunt Luann that you were a mass murderer coming to kill her so that you wouldn't have to say sorry for kicking her dog. She's still in therapy. I need you to kidnap him."  
"Who, the dog?"  
"No, not the dog, stupid! Him."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to kidnap a sixteen year old guy who you have a crush on? Isn't that a bit drastic?"

"Just knock him around a bit, scare him. That way, when I come to rescue him, he'll fall for me."

"That," he said, "is diabolical. I like it." He grinned, and she smirked back. The seventeen year old sister and the twenty year old brother grabbed their respective drinks and started to plan the capture of the sixteen year old Beck Oliver.

%%%%%%%

Sicowitz beamed at the class, who all stared back at him with bored expressions. He clapped his hands together in delight, rubbing them together as if nothing gave him more pleasure than to stand in front of them. Then again, that was probably true.

"Right, everyone," he said, "we're going to do some partner work. Let's have Jade and Robbie, Cat and Beck, Tori and Andre, Amy and Steven and Rachel and Andrew. One of you is a hairdresser, the other a customer. Amy and Steven, you're up first!" The two blondes climbed onto the stage, and began to act. Tori sighed, and fished out her phone.

"Tori," Cat hissed, "we're not supposed to have phones out in class!"

"Cat, it's just for a moment." The red head shrugged, and went back to stroking her hair, avidly watching the scene. Tori glanced around the room. Amy and Steven were doing something that seemed to include a lot of jumping around on the stage. Robbie seemed to be arguing silently with Rex. How he was doing that, Tori had no idea. Rachel and Andrew, who she didn't know very well, were sitting together, trying to discuss what they were going to do for their scene without Sicowitz catching them. Beck and Jade were staring at the stage, looking even more bored than she was, although Beck was trying to take an interest, whereas Jade had started examining her nails. Andre was poking Robbie in the back, trying to irritate him.

She glanced down at her phone, and saw that she had a text message. With a tiny groan of annoyance, she saw it was from Trina.

"And cut!" Sicowitz bellowed, "Cat and Beck, you're up next."

Tori opened the message, but saw it only said _Tori need ur help now! _

"Sicowitz," Tori asked, sticking up her hand, "can I be excused?"

"Tori," Sicowitz moaned, "why? Why? We were in the middle of a scene!"

"Yeah, Tori," Cat said, her fingers still entwined in Beck's hair, "that's mean!"

"Um, Cat? Can you let go? You're kind of hurting," Beck said, trying to tug his hair away.

"Oh," she said, blushing, "sorry." She let go, and Beck relaxed, rubbing his head.

"Please," Tori moaned. Sicowitz sighed.

"Fine. Andre, you can join Jade and Robbie's scene."

%%%%%%

**Tori Vega: **My sister's texted me so I have to leave class…

**Mood: **Mad.

%%%%%%

"Okay, what is it?" Tori growled at her sister, who was waiting for her by the lockers.

"Look at my hands," Trina sobbed, rubbing them desperately, "look at them!" Tori looked. As far as she could see, there was nothing wrong with them. They were a pair of perfectly normal hands.

"Erm, I don't see anything."  
"Look!" Trina shrieked, waving her hands in Tori's face.

"Trina!" Tori yelled, hitting her sister's hands away from her face, "calm down! There is nothing wrong with your hands!" Trina collapsed into sobs, sliding down onto the floor and burying her face in her hands dramatically. Then, seeing her hands again, she let out a high pitched scream and jumped up again.

"Look at the nails!" Tori looked closely, and saw that one on the nails had a small spot of yellow paint on it.

"Trina, it's just paint," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Get it off!" Trina yelled hysterically. Tori grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the nearest girl's bathroom. She dragged Trina over to a sink, and turned the cold tap on full blast. Pouring a large amount of soap on to Trina's hands, she pushed them under the gush of water.

"Now scrub," she ordered. Trina whimpered, but began to pathetically move her hands backwards and forwards. Tori groaned.

"Like this." Trina eventually began to scrub her hands. After ten minutes, Trina finally seemed satisfied.

"You must be really happy that you helped your older sister," Trina sniffed. Tori rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. I'm going."  
"Bye, Tori!"

%%%%%%

**Tori Vega: **Trina just needed to wash her hands!

**Mood: **Grrr…

%%%%%%

Tori walked down the corridor angrily, scowling. Class had just ended, and people were streaming out from classrooms in every direction. Looking around, she saw her friends walking down the stairs, talking quietly. Tori walked up to them, hitching her bag higher on her back.

"Tori!" Beck said, spotting her, "what was that about? You interrupted our scene!"

"Totally!" Cat said, bouncing up and down lightly.

"Sorry guys," Tori moaned, "Trina texted me, saying she needed help."  
"Is she okay?" Andre asked.

"She had a tiny bit of paint on her hand," she said, scowling. Andre laughed.

"So, what was your scene about?" Cat asked.

"Cat, you were there," Andre said.

"I was?"  
"It was about a hairdresser who goes crazy and kills the customers," Robbie explained, "Jade was the hairdresser." Tori nodded.

"Yeah, it was loads of fun," Jade said sarcastically, running her fingers through Beck's hair.

"What do you put in it?" Robbie asked him.

"What d'you mean?"

"Your hair! Cat was touching it earlier, and now Jade is! Why won't anyone touch my hair?"

"Dude, Jade's my girlfriend and Cat's just weird like that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled.

"Nothing, you're just… cool," Beck said hurriedly.

"Oh. Okay!" Cat said happily, and she obligingly started to touch Robbie's hair.

"What've we got next?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Another drama class," he said, getting slightly creeped out by Cat's rather energetic stroking of his hair.

"Why have two drama lessons one after the other with a break in-between?" Tori asked, "why not just call it double drama?" The others shrugged.

They walked towards the lockers, and Tori opened hers. A shower of glitter fell out, covering the floor with bright pink sparkles.

"Ooh, sparkles!" Cat squealed, and she bent down to pick them up excitedly.

"Okay, who put glitter in my locker?" Tori yelled.

"M-m-me," a voice snivelled.

They all turned to see Sinjin, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Sinjin?" Tori asked angrily, "what the-?"  
"I thought it was Jade's!" Sinjin said hurriedly.

"You thought it was mine?" Jade asked. He nodded, bowing his head.

"Get lost, stalker," Jade drawled. Sinjin squeaked, and ran off as quick as he could.

"Not the best insult there, Jade," Tori remarked.

"Whatever." Jade said. She checked inside off her locker, then frowned.

"Beck," she said, "I left my notebook outside. Can you get it for me?"

"Now?" he asked.

"Yeah, now."  
"But it's raining," he complained.

"Which is why I want you to get it now."

"Fine," he said, and, kissing Jade on the cheek, he left, waving to them.

%%%%%%

**Tori Vega:** So bored… going into drama…

**Mood: **Bored!

%%%%%%%

Randy sat behind the bush, wondering how on earth he would do what his sister had asked him to do. He'd been waiting there for half an hour, and the boy hadn't come round the corner, alone or with friends. It hadn't been hard getting past the security system. He just wore a hat and walked in, and no one noticed.

He had to admit it, he was enjoying this. He wasn't sadistic or anything, but when he started to act being a bad guy, something entered his mind and took over his senses. A wonderful feeling came from the idea of having a partner to act with, and it made it even better if the other person had no idea that he was acting. It made all so much more real.

Suddenly, the boy came round the corner, carrying a black notebook. The rain was soaking him, flattening his hair and making his t-shirt stick to his torso. This was it. Stepping out from behind the bush, Randy approached slowly.

"Excuse me," he said, "is there a café anywhere near?" The boy looked rather surprised.

"Um, sorry, this is a school."  
"So no cafés, no people?"

"No. How did you even get in?"

"Perfect."

Randy leapt towards the boy. He grabbed the teen's arms, twisting them behind his back and securing them with a large amount of thick brown tape. He was surprisingly efficient when he was acting.

The boy opened his mouth to cry out in shock, but before he could yell Randy pressed tape against his mouth. The boy tried to run, but Randy grabbed his arms and pulled him out through the gates. No one noticed, the security man was asleep. He shoved the tied up boy into the back of his van, and drove off.

Stage One complete.

%%%%%%

**That was chapter one. Please review with constructive criticism, suggestions, pairing ideas, plot holes or anything you like. **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Tori stared at the others. _

"_Hello?" she asked tentatively._

"_I have your friend in my possession."_

"_If it's Sinjin, we don't care," Jade barked. _

Blackie does not own Victorious. Any resemblance to anything is just coincidence.

Blackie

X 


	2. Scooping Up Apple Juice

Sweat was dripping from Randy's hands, making the steering wheel slimy. He had done it. He'd actually done it, and the proof was lying in the back of the van. He fumbled for the knob that turned the radio on, and twisted it sharply to the side. Exhilaration flooded out of him as quickly as it had come. He'd actually done it. What the hell was he thinking?

A light buzz came from the back of the van, but he ignored it. He got his own phone from his pocket and started to type. Forget driving laws, he'd kidnapped someone.

"I'm a kidnapper," he breathed out loud. Somehow, saying made it even more real. Panic over came him. He had a teenager in the back that his sister randomly had a crush on. Oh, God.

Right. Breathe in. Focus. Breathe out. Randy glanced out the window, and saw a service station coming up. He swerved, causing drivers to honk at him, and drove past the lurid McDonalds sign. Seeing a drive through, he parked up beside it.

"Hi," he mumbled, "one triple cheeseburger, please." The girl at the counter looked at him scornfully, chewing a piece of gum that was stuck between her teeth.

"You stupid or somethink?" she asked. Randy blinked.

"Burgers are out of service today," she drawled, pointing to a sign that said NO BURGERS. Her fingers needed cleaning, Randy noticed.

"Okay. A Happy Meal, then."

"What sort?"

"Huh?"

"What do want in the Happy Meal?"

"Chicken nuggets, please," he said nervously. This girl was starting to scare him.

"What drink?"  
"Water." She turned.

"One Chicken nugget Happy Meal, and one water," she yelled. She then returned to glaring at him.

"Got to the next station." Randy nodded, and drove on.

The girl was at the next station too. He stared at her in terror.

"Shortage of staff," she said curtly. She leaned towards him and handed him his food. Randy reached out to grab it. She let go too soon, and it fell on the ground, where the water burst open, splattering the wall with liquid. He cursed.

"That'll be four pounds twenty," she said, holding out her hand for the money.

"But you dropped the food!" The girl glared at him.

"After the food has been passed to the customer, McDonalds holds no claim on what happens to the food," she recited. A loud groan came from the back of the van.

"Is, like, someone else in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," he said hurriedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Never been surer." The girl shrugged. He passed her the money, and she pocketed it.

"Have a nice day." He grimaced, and drove on.

After a short while, he turned off, and got out of the van. He walked round to the back, and slipped inside, trying to make sure no one saw him. Closing the doors behind him, he turned and blinked. The tape was in a pile in the corner, and the boy, who was sitting in the corner, had a phone in his hand.

%%%%%%

Jade was angry. No, scratch that, she was furious. You could tell she was furious because she had just shoved Sinjin into the lockers and thrown Cat's apple juice in his face. Tori stared at her, stunned.

"Jade!" Cat moaned, "that was my juice!"  
Jade ignored her, and watched Sinjin take off his jacket and wipe his face with it.

"What's the matter, girl?" Andre asked peaceably. She snarled.

"Did she just snarl at you?" Robbie asked, sounding slightly scared.

"It's class in three minutes and my homework's in my notebook."

"Chill," Andre said, "Beck's gone to get it. He'll be here in a sec."

"He's been gone fifteen minutes," she said, banging her locker open and forcibly shoving her books into her bag, "how long does it take to get a book?" Andre shrugged.

"Text him," Tori suggested. Jade whipped out her phone and tapped some buttons.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Robbie said, noticing what she was doing. Cat was kneeling on the floor, trying to scoop up the spilt apple juice into her cup.

"Picking up my juice," she said, as if it was obvious.

"Um, Cat?" Tori said, "you can't pick up apple juice with a cup."  
"Should I use a bowl instead?" she asked anxiously. Tori rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't replied," Jade said, snapping her phone shut, "I'm going to go find him."

"We'll come," Tori said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jade said, glaring at her.

"I haven't done the homework," Cat admitted.

"Me neither," Robbie said.

"Come on, then," Jade said, stalking off.

%%%%%%

Beck lay in the back of the van, his eyes squeezed tight shut. He could hear someone cursing in the driver's seat. The van drove over a pothole, and he winced as he was jolted around. He had managed to untie his hands; it the rain had dampened them, and the tape wasn't a very good brand in the first place. The tape from his mouth had stuck to his jeans when he had peeled it off, but he didn't dare remove it, in case the man heard the crackling that dry tape always made.

Something buzzed in his pocket, and he groaned inwardly. After he'd spent ten minutes trying to get the tape off without being heard, his phone gives him away. He held his breath, but all he could hear was the dull sound of a radio forcing out tunes and some one talking. He slowly fished his phone out, and pressed a button. An angry message from Jade popped up on his screen.

_Beck. Where is my notebook? _

He started to type back.

_There's a guy Im in a van need help NOW. _

He pressed send. A flashing button told him that he had no reception. He groaned. Outside everything went quiet. Beck held his breath, praying that nothing would happen. There was some muffled conversation, and the vehicle started to move again.

As the van bumped up and down, Beck fiddled with the phone, desperately trying to get it to work. The phone bleeped a few times, but it seemed as if, where ever he was, reception was a no-no.

The movement stopped, and he could hear footsteps walking round to the back of the van. He froze, clutching the phone, as the door swung open. The man lumbered in, and spotted Beck. The man's eyes widened, and he lunged at Beck.

%%%%%%

The five of them stood around the sodden notebook. Jade scowled, and leant down to pick it up. She shook it, splattering Robbie with mud and water.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Okay," Tori said, "we've found the notebook!"

"Where's Beck?" Andre asked, poking the book.

"Beck?" someone asked, "isn't he that tenth grader who has a psychotic girlfriend?" They turned. It was Trina, tottering towards them on incredibly high heels.

"I am not psychotic!" Jade snapped.

"Sorry," Trina drawled, "why do you want to find him?"  
"He was supposed to get Jade's notebook," Tori explained to her sister.

"So?"

"The notebook's wet."

"And?"  
"Beck isn't here and the notebook was on the ground," Andre said.

"Oh," Trina said, "you should of just said that!"

Jade's phone started to buzz. She flipped it open, and looked at the number.

"It's unknown."  
"Answer it," Robbie said.

"Hello?"  
"_Hello."  
_"Hi. What do you want?"

"_It's not what I want. It's what you want."_

Jade looked up.

"What the hell?"

Tori stared at the others.

"Jade?" she said tentatively.

"_I have your friend in my possession."_

"If it's Sinjin, I don't care," Jade barked, and she ended the call.

"Who was that?" Cat asked.

"Some psycho," she said, and shoved her phone back in her bag.

"C'mon," Andre said, "let's get to class. Beck's probably waiting for us there."

%%%%%%

**Tori Vega: **Some weirdo rang Jade…

**Mood: **Freaked.

%%%%%%

_Hey everyone. Sorry for taking ages to update, there's been lots of things on. Plus I had writers block. _

_To be honest, I don't like this chapter nearly so much, but if you could let me know what you think, that'd be great!_

_Oh, by the way, I agree about the Tori Vega thing, but I want to keep it in line with the show, so I'm just going to do one at the end of every chapter. That way you can skip it if you want to. _

_Blackie does not own Victorious. Any similarities with any other fanfiction or plot line is coincidence. _

**Preview**

_They stood outside of Beck's locker. _

"_You know," Andre said conversationally, "I think people would stop invading his privacy if he didn't have a see through locker."_

_Blackie _

_X_


	3. Chocolate and Bees

"Perhaps he bunked off," Cat suggested hopefully.

"Beck doesn't bunk off," Jade said, "He's never done it in his life."

"You have," Cat said cheerfully.

"Yes, I know I have," Jade said, obviously trying not to snap, "but Beck doesn't."

Drama had come and gone, and Beck hadn't turned up. They were now gathered outside the door, with Trina butting in at every available moment.

"Maybe," she said, twirling her hair, "he wanted to buy me a present!" They all looked at her.

"A present?" Andre said doubtfully.

"Why would Beck get you a present?" Tori asked. Trina shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, a bad one," Jade snapped, "a really, really cr-,"

"Jade," Tori said, "he may just have gone home."

"And left my notebook on the floor?"

"He may have never got to it."  
"Let's go to the nurse's office," Andre said, trying to calm them down, "she may know where he is."

%%%%%%

Okay, breath in. Breath out. Don't over react.

The kid was curled up in the corner of the van, shaking. Perhaps he had been a little rash. But the kid _had _tried to ring someone. What was he supposed to do? Laugh? That was out of character for a kidnapper, and a good actor _never _comes out of character. Not even if they break their arm or something. Whatever.

He walked over to the kid, who flinched away as if expecting to be hit again. Pathetic. He hadn't even hit him that hard. His sister broke his arm once when she hit him, and Randy hadn't hit him with half that amount of force. Bending down, he grabbed the phone that had been tossed to the phone. It flickered, letting Randy know that it had no signal. He groaned inwardly, and grabbed his own phone. Using his phone had not been part of the plan, but he would have to make do. He scrolled down the contacts until he found his sister's number.

"Hey," he said hurriedly, as soon as she had picked up, "what's his girlfriend's name?"

"Randy, what the hell?" she hissed, "I'm in class!"

"What's her name?" he asked, "I really need to know."

"Jade West, she's got brown hair and is in her break time right now," she rattled off.

"That's really creepy, you know?"

"This is coming from the kidnapper," she said snippily as she hung up.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're the one who asked me to do that," he muttered, as he copied Jade West's number from the other phone onto his keypad and pressed dial.

"Hello?" someone said, sounding mad.

"Hello," he said, slipping into character.

"Hi," the someone said, who he assumed to be Jade West, "what do you want?"  
"It's not what I want, it's what you want." Randy heard someone speaking on the other end.

"_Jade?"  
_"I have your friend in my possession."

"If it's Sinjin, I don't care." Randy blinked. Who was Sinjin? The dialling tone sounded. Jade had hung up. Damn.

He heard a whimper, and he spun around, only to see a large pair of brown eyes staring at him in fear.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled. The boy dropped his gaze immediately, crawling back into the corner, cradling his arm. Randy knew the kid was putting it on. A, he had only hit the kid a little bit, and if he couldn't even take that then he was a wimp, and b, wasn't the kid an actor? They always tended to go over the top with things. Randy knew this because he had dated a drama student once. Nancy, she'd been called. He vaguely remembered a loud break up, in which she had thrown a vase at him. If he'd learned one thing from that particular violent relationship, it was that people who did drama made tiny things, like a little push, seem huge.

He hated actors.

%%%%%

They stood outside of Beck's locker.

"You know," Andre said conversationally, "I think people would stop invading his privacy if he didn't have a see through locker." Cat nodded sagely, examining the contents. There was a jacket hanging on the side, which annoyingly obstructed quite a lot of the inside. There was a pencil case, several folders and a bar of uneaten chocolate which was covered in a bright purple wrapper.

"There's chocolate in there," Robbie said, staring at it.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jade snapped, with a glare that could curdle milk.

"Her insults get worse the longer she's away from Beck," Andre muttered in Tori's ear. She nodded.

"My brother met a captain once," Cat announced, "On a ship. But then my brother got scared and hit a button and the ship sank. My brother's not allowed to talk to the captain anymore."  
"He got a restraining order?" Robbie asked.

"No," Cat said, "he got a letter which said 'Don't talk to me anymore' from the captain." She giggled. "I like bees."

"Right."

Tori banged her forehead against a locker, groaning. "This is getting us no where."

"We could-."

"No." Jade said sharply.

"How about-?"

"No."  
"Why don't we-?"  
"No."

"Okay. None of that then," Tori sighed.

It was now lunch. Trina had ditched them after they had decided to check Beck's locker, declaring them to be 'boring'. It had taken a bit of effort to restrain Jade from attacking her, but it had been managed, and Jade had had to calm herself by pulling posters of walls and ripping them up. It was slightly unnerving.

"Jade," Tori said tentatively, "maybe we should stop searching for a while? You know, so we can calm down, get something to eat, maybe tell some one-." She stopped short as Jade turned an icy glare on her.

"Oh," Jade growled, "I'm sorry if my boyfriend being missing is inconveniencing you. Never mind, then. Off you go."  
"Excuse me?" Tori asked, taken aback.

"Well, you obviously don't want to find Beck, so go away."  
"Jade, that is way out of line-"

"You want to know what's out of line," she hissed, "huh? What's out of line is that Beck is missing and you want to stop looking for him. But hey," she said, plastering a fake grin on her face which looked like a grimace, "you go have fun. I'll just keep looking alone." And with that, she turned around and walked off, without a backwards glance.

Andre looked at her retreating back, and then turned to Tori.

"Well, that could have gone better."

%%%%%

**Tori Vega: **People are mad at meee…

**Mood: **Sad…

%%%%%

_Yo, people! Yeah… it's been a while. I have a request for you all! I have no idea where this is going, which I probably shouldn't be telling you, so if any one had any ideas, please tell me them in a review. The only pairing so far is Beck/Jade. Thanks, Blackie _


End file.
